La porte du temps
by Dororo03
Summary: Encore un retour dans le passé. Je vois pas quoi ajouter d'autres ! :


**J'ai lancé un défi sur le forum de Music67love et j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même ! --" Ouais vous voyez pas l'intérêt de lancer un défi si c'est pour le faire soi-même ? Et bien moi j'aime faire ce genre de chose ! :) Donc voilà, le défi c'était : **Imaginez le couple le plus farfelu parmi les élèves de Poudlard et faîtes venir leur(s) enfant(s) dans le passé de leurs parents à Poudlard ! Expliquez de manière logique mais loufoque la façon dont les parents se sont mis ensemble, ainsi que le comment et pourquoi de l'arrivée des enfants à cette époque. **Par contre pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie du défi, je l'ai pas trop réalisé, voire même pas du tout XD**

**Voilà ce que ça donne !**

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**La porte du temps**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle faisait sa ronde de préfet.

- Quand je pense que je pourrais être dans mon lit en train de dormir dans les bras de ma belle ! soupira la jeune fille.

Elle tourna dans un couloir et monta un escalier. Quand soudain :

- Aaah ! Putain le con !!! Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène comme ça ??

Une fois l'escalier stabilisé, la préfète-en-chef avança sur le palier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda par la rambarde et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais… ! Je suis au huitième étage !!! Impossible, il n'y a pas de huitième étage à Poudlard !

Piqué au vif dans sa curiosité, la jeune fille pénétra dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il y avait ici ?

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Ou plutôt devant la porte. Car c'était la seule porte de tout l'étage.

- Porte du …iemps ? Porte du iemps ? C'est sûrement porte du champs ! Avec toute cette poussière et cette pénombre j'ai du mal à lire. N'empêche à l'époque où cette salle a été créée, ils avaient des progrès à faire en orthographe ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Il y faisait complètement sombre. Elle prononça le sort « lumos » mais la lueur de la baguette fut absorbée par les ténèbres. La jeune fille voulut partir mais elle se retrouva face à un mur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Sa voix se répercuta en écho.

Ne pouvant pas sortir par où elle était entrée, elle longea le mur pour trouver une autre sortie. Sa main rencontra enfin une poignée qu'elle activa. Une porte s'ouvrit pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle se retrouva au…rez-de-chaussée ??? Devant un hall rempli d'élèves.

- Putain ! Dans quel merdier je me suis fourrée moi ?!

Par les portes ouvertes du hall, elle voyait le soleil pâle. Le soleil !

- Y a un truc qui cloche là ! C'est pas possible !!

Elle s'avança dans le hall et avant d'avoir pu reconnaître une personne, elle se retrouva avec une fusée blonde dans les bras.

- Oh Lia ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu. On ne te trouvait plus nulle part dans le château.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi aurais-je disparu ? demanda Lia.

- Mais voyons Lia ! Je me réveille seule dans la chambre et quand je sors, je découvre qu'on est vingt ans en arrière !

- Quoi ?! s'étonna la jeune fille. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Nous sommes en 1997 ! Toute l'école, ou tout du moins, tous les élèves ont été envoyé vingt ans dans le passé. expliqua la jeune fille blonde.

Lia la fixa dans les yeux. Sachant que Narcissa ne mentait jamais, elle ne pouvait que croire à cette histoire de dingue.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda t-elle.

- Justement ! On s'était dit que tu pouvais nous le dire. intervint un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris.

- Après tout, tu es la seule à avoir disparu ce matin. continua un autre, en tout point semblable au premier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là ? siffla Lia.

- James ! Sirius ! Ça suffit ! Vous voyez bien que Lia était aussi étonnée que nous ! leur fit remarquer Narcissa.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux nous dire où tu étais durant tout ce temps ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander !

La jeune fille leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé l'autre nuit.

- Un huitième étage ? s'étonna Narcissa. Je n'en ais jamais entendu parler.

- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller y jeter un œil.

- Une serpentarde courageuse ? fit ironique Sirius.

- La ferme ! dit Lia en lui jetant un regard noir.

Après qu'elle eut tout fini de raconter, James dit :

- Tu étais sûr que c'était écrit « porte du champs » ?

- Il faisait sombre et puis c'était mal écrit puisque…Lia s'interrompit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux. Je suis trop conne ! Sirius ta gueule !

Sirius croisa les bras et bouda sous le regard moqueur de son jumeau.

- Il n'y a avait pas écrit « porte du champs » mais « porte du temps » ! Je suis entrée dans une salle à remonter le temps ! s'exclama Lia.

- Mais pourquoi tout Poudlard a remonté le temps lui aussi ? interrogea Narcissa.

- C'est Poudlard après tout ! Personne ne le saura jamais. fit remarquer très justement James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Sirius qui avait arrêté de bouder. Dumbledore a expliqué la situation aux élèves et a donné la journée pour que tout le monde s'habitue à cette situation ainsi que pour agrandir les dortoirs en vue d'un séjour prolongé.

La quatuor se regarda en silence. Lia en profita pour examiner Narcissa. Elle paraissait très bien gérer la chose et devait sûrement chercher une solution au problème. Son regard dévia sur la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse de la Serdaigle qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de toucher hier soir.

- Lia je sais à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas le moment ! lui fit remarquer sa petite-amie.

Lia eut un sourire typiquement serpentard et se concentra. Mais l'estomac de Sirius leur fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

- On réfléchira mieux le ventre plein ! argumenta t-il sous les regards rieurs du groupe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et en chemin virent de nombreux élèves inconnus discuter avec des élèves de leur époque.

- Je me demande quelle femme est assez idiote pour avoir vu copuler avec toi au point de te faire des mômes ! entendirent-ils dire alors qu'ils approchèrent de la grande salle.

- Sache Potter que moi au moins j'en ai des gosses ! Toi t'es sûrement enterré six pieds sous terre.

- Je préfère ça plutôt que de voir la tronche que peuvent avoir tes mouflards !

Lia sentit Narcissa se crisper à côté d'elle et son instinct de protection eut raison d'elle.

- Sache pour ta gouverne que leur tronche est tout à fait acceptable enfin pour deux d'entre eux. dit Lia en regardant James et Sirius moqueuse. Et que sinon elle est parfaite !

Lia serra la main de Narcissa.

- Attends une minute ! T'es en train d'insinuer que je suis moche ? demanda Sirius.

- Non j'ai dit « acceptable » ! C'est pas pareil ! se moqua Lia.

- Pfff ! Aucun goût ! fit Sirius.

- Hey ! C'est gentil pour moi ! constata Narcissa.

- Mais non ! Je ne disais pas ça pour toi Cissy ! tenta de se rattraper Sirius. Toi t'es parfaite ! Normale pour ma sœur jumelle !

Draco manqua de s'étouffer en comprenant que les trois enfants qui lui faisaient face étaient « ses » enfants.

- Merlin ! J'en ai trois.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, une voix le coupa net dans ses paroles :

- JAMES ! SIRIUS ! CISSA ! LIA !

Une jeune fille métisse avec une longue tresse noire apparut en faisant des coudes dans la foule qui assistait à l'affrontement verbal.

- Ouf ! Vous êtes là ! Je suis contente qu'on t'ait retrouvé Lia !

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Pour l'amour de Morgane, qu'est-ce que ÇA, fout derrière toi ? demanda Lia en jetant un regard noir à un garçon blond au couleur de Serdaigle.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait paisir d'être là, tu te gourre Weasley ! répondit le garçon.

- Salut Océan ! fit Narcissa en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Océan rougit et lui fit un signe de la main alors que Lia rapprochait Cissa d'elle.

- Alors Sam ?

- Ben vu qu'on t'a retrouvé, y a Dumbledore qui veut vous voir avec les autres préfets !

- Où ça ? demanda Lia.

- Dans son bureau.

Lia soupira et suivit tous les préfets en chef qui avaient entendu ça.

Pendant ce temps, Harry resta à fixer les enfants de Malfoy en se demandant pourquoi ils s'appellaient comme ça ?

- C'est trop zarb ça ! fit remarquer Ron. Les enfants de la fouine ont le nom de ton père et de ton parrain. Comment ça se fait ?

Harry le regarda, blasé :

- Parce que tu crois que je le sais ?

- C'est évident pourtant ! intervint une voix.

Sam venait de parler et les regardait avec amusement.

- Si James et Sirius s'appellent comme ça c'est parce que Harry a choisi ces prénoms.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Malfoy laisserait Harry choisir…Oye ! fit Ginny qui venait de comprendre et qui à présent regardait James, Sirius et Narcissa.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi Oye ?

- Ron ! l'appela sa sœur. Regarde bien les enfants, ils ne te rappellent personne ?

- A part Malfoy non ! Pourquoi ça devrait ?

Ginny soupira et une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tonton Ronnie a toujours était lent pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses ! fit remarquer un garçon aux cheveux auburn coiffés en piques.

- Salut Logan ! sourit Sam. Où t'étais passé .

- De ci de là ! répondit-il mystérieux.

Sam leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

- Bon, maman ? Et si on allait manger ? proposa Logan en tendant son bras à Ginny.

Celle-ci mit un temps à réagir puis lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit le bras sous le regard choqué de Ron.

- C'est le fils de… ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que tu crois que ta petite sœur allait rester seule toute sa vie ? fit ironique Sirius en suivant Logan et Ginny.

Ils étaient tous installés à leur table respectif et le repas avait commencé quand les préfet revinrent. Hermione et Draco avaient un air choqué.

- Tiens, je crois que quelqu'un a découvert un bout de son futur. pouffa Sam en voyant arriver Draco.

Il s'installa aux côtés de Blaise et commença à manger. Il ne dit rien de tout le repas. Evitant de jeter des regards autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a père ? demanda une jeune fille rousse aux yeux gris à Lia.

- Je crois que le choc a été trop violent. sourit Lia en ébouriffant la chevelure de la petite fille.

Le repas passa, on arrivait au dessert quand soudain, un cri retentit dans la grande salle.

- QUOI ?!

- Ca y est, tonton Ronnie a lui aussi découvert sa destinée. sourit Lia.

Ce qui fit relever la tête de Draco.

- Ron calme-toi. lui dit Hermione.

- Mais…mais…mais…bégaya Ron en jetant des regards vers la table des Serdaigles.

Lia intercepta le regard de son frère et hocha la tête. Elle chercha le regard de Narcissa et lui fit passer le message visuellement. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam et lui dit :

- On donne rendez-vous à tout le monde sur le terrain de Quidditch après le dessert.

- Tout le monde ? interrogea Samantha, étonnée.

- J'ai une idée qui pointe son nez. sourit sadiquement Lia.

Samantha lui sourit à son tour.

Une fois le message passé parmi les élèves et son dessert terminé, Lia se précipita avec Sam au terrain de Quidditch. Elles furent rejointes par les autres et pendant qu'ils marchaient tous, elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- Je marche ! décida James qui fut suivit de Sirius.

- Moi aussi ! sourit Logan.

- Pareil ! dit Sam.

Narcissa se contenta de serrer la main de Lia.

A peine furent-ils arrivés au terrain que les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Selon le plan de Lia, ils placèrent les enfants sur le terrain et les parents et autres élèves sur les gradins. Au bout dune bonne heure, ils décidèrent que tout le monde était présent.

Lia se lança le sort de « sonorus » et se présenta :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Lia…quelque chose et je suis à Serpentard. Si vous êtes tous là, c'est pour participer à notre grand jeu de : « devine de qui je viens ! ». Bien sûr il n'y a rien à gagner et ceux que ça n'intéresse pas peuvent quitter le stade !

Elle attendit un moment mais personne ne bougea.

- Je vois que la curiosité est une qualité qu'on a tous en commun ! sourit-elle. Bon, je suppose que certains d'entre vous savent déjà qui sont certains d'entre nous ?

Un chahut pas possible sortit des gradins et James dû lancer un sort de pétarade pour calmer tout le monde.

- Merci James.

- You are welcome ! lui sourit-il.

Lia secoua la tête, amusée et continua à parler :

- Que ceux qui savent pointes leur baguette en l'air. demanda la jeune fille.

A son plus grand étonnement, de nombreuses baguettes se pointèrent.

Lia se tourna vers ses amis et désigna la fillette rousse.

- Lizzie ?

La petite fille s'approcha de son ainé.

- Je vais vous parler de cette enfant et celui qui devine qui elle est pourra poser la question de son choix. Alors ? Parmi les baguettes levées ? Personne ?

- Une Weasley ? proposa une voix.

- Et non ! Perdu Stephen McKilone.

Le garçon sursauta quand il entendit son nom.

- Je vais vous donner des indices. Cette jeune fille vient d'une famille de sorciers célèbres. Elle a deux frères et une sœur en septième année. Elle tient sa chevelure de feu de sa grand-mère.

- C'est la fille à Potter et Malfoy ! lança une voix dans les gradins que Lia identifia comme celle de…Padma Patil.

- Exact ! Lizzie va rejoindre ta famille.

La petite alla se placer à côté de Narcissa.

Le chahut recommença et James fit retentir le sort.

- S'il vous plaît ! Soyez indulgent et évitez les commentaires après chaque découverte ! demanda Lia. Sinon on arrête tout.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Bien merci. Padma, tu as le droit à ta question.

- J'aimerais savoir si mes enfants sont là aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Padma je te présente Alix et Oregan, tes jumelles Poufsouffles de deuxième année. Leur père se trouve être…Colin Crivey !

La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Bien, et si vous alliez dans un endroit tranquille pour faire connaissance ?

Les jumelles entraînèrent leurs parents loin du terrain.

Le jeu continua comme ça longtemps. Des couples pas connus partirent et d'autres étonnèrent comme : _Grégory Goyle_ et _Susan Bones_. _Vincent Crabbe_ et _Alicia Spinnet_. Ou alors _Hermione Granger_ et _Victor Krum_.

L'heure du dîner arriva et des couples restèrent un mystère pendant…cinq minutes puisque leurs enfants vinrent d'eux même leur avouer.

- Quel après-midi riche en surprise. s'exclama Ginny dont le couple restait un mystère malgré le cuisinement de Logan. Imaginer Ron et Luna ensemble et ayant un enfant de 14 ans partit avec eux en exploration, c'est…incroyable.

- Impossible oui ! fit Ron, qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Ginny secoua la tête et fixa son fils. Il regardait le groupe de Serpentard qui marchait parallèlement au leur mais à bonne distance. Apparemment Zabini et Parkinson prenaient très bien le faite qu'ils soient en couple dans le futur et avec un enfant. Samantha en l'occurrence. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de Malfoy.

Ginny porta son regard vers Harry qui discutait avec ses fils. Soudain il explosa de rire ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui. Il riait tellement qu'il était plié en deux. D'ailleurs James et Sirius riaient à ses côtés.

Narcissa arriva et les regarda suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda t-elle.

Draco et les autres avaient suivi la jeune fille et tout le monde à présent attendait une réponse.

Harry releva la tête, s'essuya les yeux mais en croisant le regard de Malfoy partit dans un autre éclat de rire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ? demanda Draco. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Draco renversa Potter sur l'herbe qui poussa un cri et s'assit sur lui.

Ron essaya d'intervenir mais James l'en empêcha.

- Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer. dit-il pour seule explication.

Les deux garçons, allongés dans l'herbe, se fixèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry relève la tête et viennent murmurer à l'oreille du Serpentard :

- Dis Malfoy, si tu voulais me sauter dessus tu aurais pu attendre que nous soyons seuls.

Draco se releva d'un coup, rouge pivoine, alors que James et Sirius se tordaient de rire dans leur coin.

- Là on peut dire que Papa t'a bien mouché Père ! déclara James entre deux éclats de rire.

Draco leur jeta un regard noir puis un sourire sadique éclaira son visage :

- Note pour moi-même. dit-il tout haut. Priver d'argent de poche James et Sirius durant deux mois dès qu'ils rentreront.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius en s'arrêtant net de rire.

- Papa ! supplia James en direction d'Harry qui se relevait avec l'aide de Ron.

- Malfoy tu ne peux pas les priver d'argent de poche alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! déclara Harry.

- Ce sont mes enfants autant que les tiens Potter et je…

Draco écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château sous les rires des autres. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rougi et baissé la tête.

_* Il avait des enfants. Avec Malfoy, certes mais il avait une famille.*_

Tout le monde rentra pour dîner mais arrivés devant la grande salle, ils virent que Rita Skeeter les attendait. Elle était justement en train d'interroger Draco. Mais quand Logan la vit, il cria une phrase qui figea tout le monde sur place :

- TATA RITA !!!

Il fut suivit de près par Lia :

- Tante Rita !

Les deux allèrent serrer la journaliste dans leur bras sous le regard ébahi de celle-ci.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Ron et Ginny en chœur.

James sourit et dit :

- Rita et Charlie se sont mariés et ils vivent tous les deux en Roumanie.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent et virèrent au blanc ensemble.

Mais grâce à ça, la journaliste décida de ne pas écrire d'article et alla prévenir les autres journaux que la rumeur avait été inventé par un plaisantin pour se faire remarquer.

Après le départ de Skeeter et quand tout le monde fut nourri, un petit groupe se forma dans la salle sur demande.

- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda Ron en fixant les Serpentards d'un œil mauvais.

- On attend Lia qui est partie chercher quelqu'un de très important pour nous. avoua Logan sous le regard interrogateur de Ginny, qui lui sourit quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Tu veux dire que ta sœur est partie chercher ton père ? demanda Blaise en scrutant la porte.

Ginny fit un sourire tellement malicieux que tout le monde se demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Tu sais qui est-ce !! dit Ron en la pointant du doigt.

- Non ! sourit Ginny. Mais ce que je sais c'est que vous allez être drôlement surpris.

Les enfants du futur rirent mais tout le monde se tut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Lia entra la première suivie de près par…une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait à Lia.

- Daphnée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Pansy en lui faisant une petite place.

Quand Ginny la vit arriver, elle sentit son cœur battre deux fois plus fort. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas avoir vu une fille aussi belle ? Elle rencontra son regard bleu et elle se sentit rougir comme une novice. La Serpentarde lui sourit.

Vous croyez au coup de foudre ?

Ginny venait d'en subir un et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Tout le monde, je me présente, commença Lia, je m'appelle Lia Greengrass-Weasley et je suis la fille de Ginny et Daphnée ici présentes.

Le choc de la nouvelle fut deux fois pire que celui de l'annonce du futur couple d'Harry et Draco.

_- Et après grand-maman ? demanda une petite blondinette aux yeux verts._

_- Et après, on rentra dans notre époque durant la nuit et maman et m'mam ne se rappelèrent de rien sinon du fait qu'elle s'était rencontrée à la bibliothèque et que les sentiments ressentis venait de loin._

_Lia embrassa le front de sa petite-fille et sortit de la chambre. Elle passa devant la photo de mariage de ses mamans et chuchota : _

_- Vous me manquez beaucoup mais au moins on se reverra bientôt, très bientôt._

_Puis elle pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Narcissa et comme tous les soirs, elle embrassa la photo de sa bien-aimée avant de s'endormir._

_Le lendemain, un nouvel ange apparaitrait dans les cieux.

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Quel couple vous a le plus marqué et le plus plu ?**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
